Find Your Light
by Zexion666
Summary: Hearts are the light of all that ever was, is, and will be.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again. It's new! It's re-vamped! It's FIND YOUR LIGHT!...the fanfic that did horribly the first time around. So, let's try this again. I hope, I hope, I hope it does okay!

R&R everyone! Make it work! PLEASE!

Zex

XXXXX

A brown lion cub ran through the savannah, a keyblade in his mouth. He dodged expertly as two bird-like heartless dove toward him. He flipped his hind legs into the air, and swung the keyblade. A second keyblade held in his tail swung as well. Both heartless squawked, and turned into black dust as the keyblades swiped through them.

The brown lion landed, and looked around, ready to be attacked again. His body flashed, and a white bird with a duck head, and a turtle with a dog head appeared next to him.

"YAAAAA!" The bird raised it's staff with one talon, and thunder rained down on the shadow heartless around the trio.

The shadows all disintegrated, leaving pink hearts floating up toward the sky.

The brown lion cub watched them idly then without warning, a lioness sprinted toward the brown lion from the elephant graveyard.

"AAA!" The brown lion ducked, and covered his head with his front paws. The red lioness jumped over The cub, and caught one of the hearts.

The lioness landed just behind the white bird, and knelt painfully.

"Hey, are you okay?" The brown lion cub ran up to the lioness. "You look hurt."

The lioness struggled to stand up, ignoring the trio.

"She's not very nice." The bird landed on the turtle's shell, and folded its wings.

"Gawrsh Donald," The turtle said worriedly. "I think maybe she's really hurt."

The brown lion cub lifted the lioness's injured leg over his shoulder. "Can you walk now?"

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed.

"We have to help her, she's hurt." Sora said, starting to walk slowly toward wildebeast valley.

"No, please, the hearts!" The lioness pleaded.

"It's okay, they're free now." Sora smiled. "By the way, I'm Sora."

"No, you don't understand! I have to get them!" The lioness said desperately.

"What?" Sora and Donald gasped.

The lioness wrenched free of Sora, and hobbled on.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora ran after her, and bounded next to her. "I'm Sora."

The lioness paused, her right front paw raised to keep painful pressure off of it. She looked at the cub. "Aren't you a little young to be wandering around alone?"

Sora stopped hopping. "But I'm not alone." He beamed. "These are my friends. The turtle is Goofy."

Goofy wiggled a front foot at the lioness. "Nice t'meetcha."

Sora smiled. "And the loud one is Donald."

Donald jumped on Sora's back. "Don't tell her! She could be part of the Organization!"

The lioness started. "You mean Organization Thirteen?" She gasped. "Have you seen them? Are they here?" She stuck her face in Sora's desperately.

Sora sweat dropped. "Eh...n-no, not here at least."

"We see 'em on alotta worlds, though." Goofy said with a smile.

The lioness turned to Goofy, and black chain with a heartless symbol at the end hanging from her left ear. "You look very proud of that."

"Nah, but we do get to kick their butts!" Sora beamed, hopping.

"I see." The lioness gently set her injured paw on the ground, and limped slowly down the path. "Good luck kicking butt." She called back.

"Hey, wait!" Sora bounded up to the lioness, knocking Donald off of his back. "Oh," He glanced at the disgruntled bird with its wings on its hips, tapping one webbed foot impatiently. "Heh, sorry Donald." He ducked his head sheepishly.

"I'm in a bit of a rush. So, you'll forgive me if I can't wait." The lioness kept walking.

"Let us help. You're hurt, and you don't seem to be able to get around very well." Sora said, getting down on his belly, and wedging himself under her leg again.

"So, what happened to ya?" Goofy asked as he waddled along. Donald fluttered overhead frowning.

The lioness grimaced. "I just twisted my ankle." She said as she hobbled along with Sora's help.

"How did you do that?" Donald spat skeptically.

The lioness paused, and pulled her leg off of Sora. "Thank you, you've been very kind." She nodded to Sora

"HEEEEEY!" Donald dropped into the lioness's line of sight, and hoevered. "Answer my question!"

The lioness sighed. "I'm looking for someone." She laid down, and let out a painful sigh.

Sora walked up, and sat next to the strange red lioness. "What's their name?"

The lioness set her chin on her front paws. "You probably don't know him." She glanced at Sora.

Sora smiled. "I bet I do." He stood up, and nudged her head. "Come one, I've been to a lot of worlds, try me." He nudged her again.

The lioness sat up, and tested her paw. "I dunno."

"How's your leg feelin'?" Goofy asked.

"I could use some rest for a couple of days." She sighed.

Donald frowned. "How do we know you're not working for the organization?" He growled at the lioness.

"Because, I'm running from them." The lioness looked around. "And I have to get back to the oasis." She said worriedly.

"Donald, maybe you can use your magic, and heal her leg." Goofy smiled.

Donald turned his back, and flew across the gorge to the valley.

"Hey, Donald!" Sora called.

The lioness leaned over to Sora. "Why does that turtle have a dog's head?" she asked.

Sora laughed. "That's Goofy. He's the captain of the guard for King Mickey."

The lioness blinked.

"Sora!" Goofy walked over to Sora. "We're not supposed to tell people we're from another world, ahyuck."

"No, it's all right." She limped to the edge of the cliff leading to Wildebeast Valley. "I can understand it. I wouldn't have even approached you unless Sora had his keyblades."

"You recognized the keyblades?" Sora gawked.

"Yes." She nodded. "I don't know how, but I did."

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged her feline shoulders. "I can't tell you that, but I saw it, and it was like seeing something from a dream, and I knew you weren't from this world." She tested a platform of rock, but it crumbled under her paw.

A keyblade appeared in Soras mouth, and he pointed it at the lioness. "Cure." He mumbled. The end of the keybalde glowed green, and a reciprocating green glow encircled the lioness.

She tested her foot, and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Sora." She turned, and walked past Sora away from the gorge.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" Sora turned, and watched Aya. "Where are you going? What about the gorge?"

"Aww, maybe she's just testing her ankle." Goofy tilted his head, and watched the lioness.

She turned, and faced the gorge from about fifty feet away.

"Hey, all you have to-Woah!" Sora fell down on the ground as the lioness sprinted up to him, and jumped over the gorge.

Sora blinked, and stared at the red form, who was on the other side of the gorge.

"AA!" She collapsed onto her front leg. "I remember how I twisted it in the first place." She grumbled.

Donald muttered gibberish duck speak, and a staff appeared in his feet. "CURAGA!" He shouted, frustrated, and the lioness's whole body glowed green then white then the light faded.

Sora landed down next to her expertly, and chuckled. "You really ate it there. You okay now?" He smiled.

She nodded. "Yeah, and my name is Adelle."

"Adelle? Nice to meet you."

The oasis was beautiful as always, and the overhead trees provided cool, easing shade from the hot savanna sun. Sora trotted along happily as Adelle walked slowly along the path ahead of him. The brown cub caught up to her, and slowed to her pace.

"So, what brings you to the oasis? Just chillin'?" Sora grinned.

"It's the only way to get back to my ship." Adelle shook her head to cool it.

Sora started. "Woah, you have a ship, too?" He beamed. "Is it a gummi ship? A pirate ship?"

"It's called Ragnarok. I'm kind of borrowing it from a friend..._kind_ _of_ being operative phrase her." Adelle muttered.

"Aw, I get it, Ahyuck! She stole it." Goofy chuckled.

"What?" Donald squawked.

Adelle stopped mid-step, a guilty look on her face.

"Did you?" Sora asked, disbelief all over his face. "You should take it back right now, and ask permission."

Adelle rolled her eyes, and continued toward a glowing green circle. "He'd never agree." She touched the circle.

"How do you know if you never tried?" Donald growled, landing next to Adelle.

"Because he's a hard-ass." Adelle frowned.

Sora sweat-dropped. "You still shouldn't just take things without asking."

Adelle's lips thinned, and she backed onto the green circle.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

Adelle held her paw up by her ear, waving it and shaking her head, and mouth _I can't hear you_ as she was transported in white light off of the world.

"Someone needs to teach her a lesson." Donald frowned.

"C'mon! If we hurry I bet we can still catch her, and make her take the ship back!" Sora beamed.

A red dragon-like ship fired up its engines just as the trio re-boarded the Highwind.

"Woaaaaahh!" Sora awed. "That is a _cool_ ship!"

"Engines at full!" Donald hit a button, and the gummi ship took off after the dragon.

They followed it through asteroids, and an army of Heartless ships. The dragon weaved expertly, and shot down almost every ship that came at it.

"Uh oh!" Sora pulled the Highwind along side the dragon ship as a multi-legged yellow and black ship came up ahead of it. Prepared to assist in its destruction, Sora charged the cannon to full.

The dragon ship fired four blue pulse blasts, knocking out a leg with each blast, and the black and yellow ship retreated.

Pretty soon Hollow Bastion loomed ahead of them, and the red ship landed along with the Highwind.

Sora jumped out of the Highwind, and looked around. "Heey," He looked up at the dragon's cockpit. "Where's the pilot?"

"Aww, I bet she's hiding." Goofy chuckled. "Ahyuck."

"Why are you stalking me?" A perturbed young woman asked. She wore a short red jacket with two pockets at the hem, a tan pouch strapped to her right arm outside the jacket, a white tank top, short red denim shorts with a thick red belt, and knee-high laced black boots. She folded her arms, and glared at Sora with bright green eyes.

Sora stammered.

Two long red curls framed her face, the rest of her hair pulled back into a bun, and a black headband sat atop her head.

"Well?" she leaned forward.

Sora chuckled nervously.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." She turned, giving the trio full view of her hip holsters, and the two pistols stowed there that looked like they packed a painful punch when fired.

Goofy ran after the woman to explain while Sora stood dumbfounded by the Highwind.

"You stole my ship, Adelle!" Leon exclaimed.

"There he goes again." Yuffie rolled her eyes, leaning against the console.

"I brought it back!" The red-haired Adelle clenched her fists by her sides.

Sora walked into Merlin's house, and looked at the pair arguing. "What's going on?" Sora asked Aeris.

Aeris sighed.

"It's nothing, just Adelle and Leon!" Yuffie laughed. "Those two are always arguing. They must really like each other!" She grinned.

A small blue book grazed Yuffie's nose.

"Stay out of this, ninja girl!" Adelle snapped.

"Don't throw stuff at my friends!" Leon shouted.

Adelle growled, and it could almost be said that sparks shout out between the two in the worst way possible.

"Woah." Sora sweat dropped. "I'm gonna go somewhere-er-safer." He walked out of Merlin's house, and into the street. He gave one more glance back at the door then folded his arms behind his head, and started walking toward the bailey.

"It's a P.O.S. ship, anyway!" Adelle shouted, and slammed the door. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket, and stormed past the trio.

Sora watched Adelle walk away for a moment then ran after her. "Hey, wait up!"

Adelle didn't pause, just kept walking toward the Bailey.

Sora ran up the stairs, and into the Bailey.

"Sora!" Donald shouted.

"Hey, Sora!" Goofy called. "Wait up!"

Sora paused at the gate to the Bailey, and saw Adelle pacing near one of the large opening looking out at the castle, talking to someone.

"I don't understand what the big deal is!" Adelle growled, pacing back and forth.

"You did steal his ship." Cloud said pointedly, sitting along the windowsill, arms folded, one foot over the other, and looking out at the castle.

"He's unreasonable!" Adelle snapped, still pacing.

"You only say that because he is right." Cloud looked at the woman.

Adelle paused, and snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

There was a moment's pause then Cloud spoke again. "Did you find it?"

Adelle's face fell sadly, and she shook her head.

"Do you really think you'll find it?" Cloud asked.

Adelle hugged her arms across her stomach. "I have to, I don't have a choice anymore."

Cloud turned his head in thought, and saw Sora running toward him and Adelle.

Adelle followed the blonde's gaze. "Oh, it's you." She, quickly moved her hands behind her back nervously

"Hey," Sora folded his arms, and leaned forward toward Adelle. "Is that any way to treat someone who helped you walk?"

Cloud looked uneasily at Adelle. "Are you hurt?"

Adelle waved a hand at him. "No, I'm fine." She chuckled hurriedly.

Cloud's unease subsided.

"Hey," Sora started. "Why are you running from the Organization?" He raised an eyebrow.

Adelle folded her arms. "Nothing gets past you, does it keybearer?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you said in the Pridelands!" Donald shouted, stomping on webbed foot.

"Ayuck, we were just wonderin' why you wanted those hearts so much."

Adelle shifted her gaze away from the trio. "It's..." she murmured. "It's a long story."

Cloud stood. "I have some things to take care of. I'll be at the castle when you're done here." He said, and walked past Adelle.

"Hey Cloud, where ya goin'?" Donald called.

Cloud kept walking down the stairs.

Sora shrugged, and turned back to Adelle. "So, what's up with you and those hearts? If you don't work for the organization, why do you want them so bad?" He asked.

Adelle walked to the window, and sat in the opening. "You're familiar with Nobodies, aren't you?"

Sora looked thoughtful. "When a person's heart is stolen, if their heart is strong, it creates a nobody, right?"

Adelle nodded. "And the Organization?"

Sora sighed, and folded his arms. "They're collecting hearts, trying to open Kingdom Hearts."

Adelle looked solemn. "For years it's been happening, and for years I've been searching. I try to find the hearts before they do, but I learned that no matter where I go Organization thirteen is always watching; always waiting for hearts to be freed from the heartless."

"But how come yer lookin'?" Goofy asked. "Didja lose one?"

Adelle looked out at the castle. "This place is where it first started. My brother and I lived here. It was a happy place once, and it had a different name."

"We know about Ansem's studies with the heartless, and his assistant Xehanort." Sora said. "But how does this effect _you_?" He pointed at Adelle.

Adelle looked at Sora. "It was long ago, longer now than it seems," She said sadly. "He was only trying to protect me."

"Your brother?" Donald asked, intrigued.

"Yes. The heartless had escaped from the lab, and everyone was trying to flee the town. My brother and I made it to the hanger, but the heartless were right at our backs." A tear dripped down Adelle's cheek. "The last thing I remember is Leon grabbing me. My brother didn't make it, he stayed behind to fight for the Ragnarok's escape."

Sora pouted. He knew what losing your home was like. Destiny Islands had been destroyed right in front of his eyes, and he had been powerless to stop it, but taken away when those you love are still on the world? He couldn't begin to imagine how much that had hurt Adelle.

"I saw his heart taken, and then everything as covered in darkness." Adelle wrung her hands slightly. "I've been searching since the day after. I knew that if I kept looking, fate would guide me to his heart. If I find it, maybe I can bring him back." She said hopefully, looking up at the trio.

"And that's why you were in the pride lands, you were searchin' for his heart, a-hyuck." Goofy smiled.

Adelle nodded.

Sora folded his arms, and thought. "How many worlds have you searched? I mean, you say you've been searching for a long time, but how long has it been?"

Adelle thought for a minute. "Ten years, I suppose. I was seventeen when I started looking."

"WHAAAAT?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy all said at once.

Adelle sweat dropped.

"No way! I thought you were _my_ age!" Sora exclaimed. "You're really twenty-seven?!" He gawked in disbelief.

Adelle shrugged. "Heh. I guess if it's been ten years. Wow," she sighed. "It feels like so much longer, and if I didn't have Hollow Bastion to come back to, I would probably lose track of time all together." She giggled at herself.

The trio continued to gawk.

"Alright, enough! It's not _that_ big a deal!" Adelle frowned.

Sora stood up straight. "Okay! We'll help you look!" He announced.

"What?!" Donald started.

"Ahyuck, four heads are better than one." Goofy grinned.

Adelle stood up. "Thank you, but I already have someone helping me." She gave a little shrug. "Besides, if what Leon tells me is true, you three have your own little excursion to continue on. Far be it from me to interfere with the key bearer."

"Aw, but I know we can be a big help." Sora tried to look too cute to resist, but unfortunately for him, Adelle had spent many years learning to resist.

Adelle walked past the trio. She hated to have to tell them no. They had saved her life, and she just could not afford to be in any more debt to kind people. "Sorry, Sora." She said regrettably, and walked down the stairs leading to the castle gate. "I need to look by myself."

XXXXX

Be kind.

- 

Zex


	2. Chapter 2

20/02/2008 18:55:00

Chapter 2! Finally...

My slow-moving KH fic

Short chapter ;

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, why?" Sora called, running after Adelle; Donald and Goofy close behind.

Adelle didn't pause as she continued toward the castle gates. "Leave it alone, Sora, you won't like the answer."

"But I'm asking!" Sora sprinted up to Adelle, and grabbed her arm. "It's obviously important to you, and if it's hearts you're looking for you'll need my help!"

Adelle yanked her arm away from Sora. "I don't need anyone else's help!"

Sora started.

"I already have two people helping me, and I don't need to be in debt to anyone else." Adelle tried to be as nice about as she could. The kid was obviously eager to help, if not desperate, and she appreciated it, but she knew the key-bearer already had enough on his agenda, and helping her search for _his_ heart didn't need to be added to his to-do list. "Please, just keep doing what you're doing."

"How do you know the organization doesn't have it already?" Sora asked, sulking at the thought. "They're collecting hearts, too."

Adelle nodded. "Yes, I know. If they had it, I would be there fighting to get him back."

Sora looked at Adelle quizzically, and folded his arms. "Who are you looking for anyway?"

Adelle started.

His face was still fresh in her mind. His long red hair tied back, his smiling face, his eyes green as the grass they would lie in and watch the clouds from.

"Itcher brother, isn't it?" Goofy smiled.

Adelle smiled. "As I said before, I've been searching since the day after his heart was taken."

A short silence ensued, and Adelle shook her head. "Anyway, I have to go meet Cloud. You guys take care." She waved, and walked down the stairs toward the castle gates.

"Gee, guys, I sure hope Adelle finds her brother." Goofy said.

Sora clasped his hands behind his head. "Yeah, wonder why she didn't want our help. I mean, searching all the worlds takes a long time; we should know. It's taken a couple years for us to get this far, and still nothing." He sighed.

Donald nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah."

"Want it or not, I'm going to help her!" Sora turned right around, and headed back through the Bailey toward the dilapidated castle gates.

"Hey, Sora, wait up!" Goofy called, lumbering after his friend.

Donald stood his ground, but the sound of his friends running off to help the red-haired girl made him growl. "Ohhh!" the duck turned right around, and scurried after his friend. "Wait for me, Goofy!"

The trio arrived at the cliff overlooking the castle to find Adelle and Cloud nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm." Goofy shaded his eyes with his hand like a visor. "Where d'ya think they went?"

Sora crouched down, peering over the edge of the cliff. "Did they go down there, maybe?"

What had to have been hundreds of feet below, heartless swarmed around the castle.

"How come they don't just go in?" Sora wondered aloud.

Donald inched to the edge, squawked in fear, and backed away. "We should go back!" He stomped on flipper.

Sora stood up, and looked out at the dark castle. "Kairi," he murmured. "That's where I finally found you, but...it's seems so long ago."

"Aww, you'll see her again." Goofy patted Sora's shoulder.

Sora smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"So what are we gonna do? We can't jump out there." Donald said, folding his arms, and frowning.

Sora crossed his arms thoughtfully. "If Adelle and Cloud aren't here, they must have gotten over to the castle somehow." He frowned slightly.

"Sora." Goofy said.

"Just a minute, Goofy, I'm trying to think." Sora sighed.

"But, Sora." Goofy said insistently.

Donald walked over to see what Goofy was looking at while Sora wracked his brain over how to get across the chasm to the castle. He saw a slight shift in the light in front of Goofy. He raised a feathered eyebrow, and cackled mischievously. He raised a hand, and slapped the back of Goofy's leg, sending the dog leaping out in front of him. Goofy fell onto an invisible platform, then bounced, and bounced again, and rolled down until he reached the ground in front of the castle.

"Sora, look, it's-" Donald paused, and looked up at Sora. "Heh heh."

Sora raised an eyebrow, and folded his arms. "Mmhmm." He hummed angrily.

Donald landed on the ground in front of Goofy much in the same manner.

Adelle stood on the balcony outside the highest room in the tallest tower. Her hands squeezed the stone railing. "I never thought I would be standing here again."

Cloud walked up. "At least this time you can leave whenever you like."

Adelle chuckled slightly. "If you think about it just long enough, but life seems truly cliché, don't you think? Locked away in the highest room of the tallest tower, guarded by a dragon, enslaved by an evil witch, waiting for my handsome prince to come and rescue me." She looked at Cloud.

Cloud leaned his back against the rail, and folded his arms.

"The only the stories don't tell you is what happens if the queen dies before the girl can be rescued," Adelle looked at Cloud. "That's where you come in, I suppose." She smiled slightly.

Cloud looked at Adelle. "Leonheart found you, I just happened to be here." He started to walk away.

"And Edea just happens to be the dark part of my heart, and I battle her the same way you battle Sephiroth." Adelle said pointedly.

Cloud paused, his shoulders tensing. He clenched his left fist, the leather of the glove creaking with the strain.

Adelle turned solemnly. "You understand me, Cloud. My darkness haunts me, it consumes me a little every day, and all I've ever wanted was for it to just disappear!" She exclaimed.

Cloud didn't look at her.

Adelle composed herself, and turned. "But I can only do that after I find _him_." She folded her arms.

"You told Sora you were searching for your brother. Why?" Cloud asked.

"To lead him off the scent. Sora pries into other peoples' business; look at what he did to the other worlds." Adelle frowned. "Every world the key-bearer visits, causes pain to the one world he will never see. He is smothering it."

Cloud turned. "I've never been one to give advice," He said. "But if you're so concerned with Sora and the heartless, tell the kid what he wants to know."

Adelle shook her head. "I can't." She said.

"If you refuse to tell him then tell me!" Cloud reached out, and grabbed Adelle's arm.

Adelle gasped, and looked at Cloud.

"You talk about that kid getting into otherworldly business when that's all you do yourself. " Cloud said. "You fight other peoples' battles, you take it upon yourself to help those who don't need any help." He growled.

"You're free now, aren't you?" Adelle asked, unfazed by Cloud's words.

Cloud released Adelle's arm, and averted his eyes.

"Hades tricked you; he never knew anything about Sephiroth, but you were so desperate, you wouldn't even open your eyes to the truth. Even now, you're blind to those who care!" Adelle exclaimed.

Cloud turned away from Adelle. "Who could care about one steeped in darkness?"

Adelle hugged her arms around Cloud. "I saved you, didn't I?."

Cloud glanced over his shoulder. "What about Ven?" He asked.

Adelle released Cloud,. "How do you know that name?"

"Everyone from the Bailey to the marketplace knows that name what with how loud you scream it at night." Cloud said, and walked toward the door.

"I did?" Adelle murmured.

"We should go. If you don't remember anything we should leave, this pace is too dangerous to linger in." Cloud walked down the narrow corridor of stairs. _Care all you want_, He thought._ You'll only die._

Adelle looked out at the town across the great maw. She sighed, and turned. A sharp pain gripped her heart. "AHH!" She fell to one knee.

Flashes of three silver-haired men entered her mind.

"Adelle!" Cloud took a step toward the red-head.

"Get back!" Adelle held up a hand.

Cloud stared at Adelle, his eyes narrowing.

"It's...they're..." Adelle's breath came short from pain. "They're here.

One man with shoulder-length silver hair spoke to her mind. "Do you remember now, _mother_?"

"I...can't..." Adelle gasped, and fell to the ground. She could hear Cloud calling, but her body was frozen, and her mind had already slipped away to darkness.

The castle courtyard was just as Adelle remembered it. She stood in the middle of a mosaic tile gazebo facing a merlion fountain, water pouring out of the lion's mouth. To her right a path led into the maze, to her left the courtyard stretched to the castle gates.

To anyone who happened by they would only see the lonely princess. She spoke to a handful of people in the court; three in particular, but they were merely commoners in the eyes of the courtiers.

It was like any other day at Radiant Garden, but still something seemed amiss. She looked down at her hands, and saw a keychain clutched in her palm so tight her knuckles turned white, and her palm ran red with blood. Her hand opened as if sensing Adelle's curiosity in the object, and revealed a keychain unlike anything she had ever seen. It was shaped like the symbol of the heartless, but solid, and silver. Her hand bled from the sharp edges of the metal charm. She felt tears streak down her cheeks, and she raised her unscathed hand to wipe them away with her fingertips.

The water stopped running from the fountain, and she looked up at the statue. The mouth was stained red, and the water turned to a thick red concoction not in need of description.

Adelle's eyes widened, her skin paled, and her blood ran cold. "No." She turned away, and saw a desert before her. She looked down at herself, her clothing drenched in someone's blood not her own. Ahead of her two blurred figures in armor stood horror-stricken by the sight of the red-haired woman. They each held a keyblade, which made Adelle's stomach churn. Her arm fell lax at her side, the keychain clinking against the ground at her feet next to an unmoving young boy with spikey dark blonde hair.

Adelle couldn't speak or move at the sight. Her tears ran faster, she took a step away from the boy, and hit the edge of a cliff. As she fell, she saw both figures approach the edge of the cliff, and stare down at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh, falling dreams. We've all had 'em.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Adelle gasped, her arms flying out to her sides to catch her from falling. She looked around panting, and after a moment of getting her bearings, she realized she was not longer at the castle, but in the back bedroom in Merlin's house. She sighed with relief, and sat up. "Just a dream." She murmured, but the words were sour on her lips, and she knew deep down the dream had been something more. Whatever the case may be, she had lingered in Radiant Garden too long, and needed to get back out to the other worlds to continue her search for the source of her dreams; the source of her unchained memories.

It was still dark when Adele crept out of the bedroom holding her shoes. She wanted stealth, and her boots made sickeningly loud clopping sounds on the wooden floor.

"Did you honestly think you were going to sneak away?" Cid's hoarse voice asked as Adelle passed the computer.

Adelle sighed, and turned. She looked at the blonde man then the brunette woman next to him, and the short-haired ninja girl on his opposite side.

"Honestly, yes." Adelle said then sat down to pull on her boots.

"You can't get away that easy." Aerith shook a playfully scolding finger at the red-haired girl, smiling.

Adelle gulped guiltily, and stood up now wearing her shoes. "Well, g'bye!" She turned to leave.

"Don't be a stranger!" Yuffie beamed.

Adelle turned, and looked at the trio silhouetted against the glowing screen of the computer. "I'll try." She paused, looking back to the door. "So, where's..."

"Leon's waiting at the gummi ship bay," Aerith smiled. "But Cloud would like to see you before you leave, I'm sure."

Adelle sighed again. She had made too many connections in this place, and she feared they would all meet an untimely end if her enemies were ever to find them.

"Adelle?" Aerith's soft hand grasped her shoulder.

"Spacin' out again." Yuffie laughed.

"Huh?" Adelle started. "Oh, right," She opened to door. "See you guys." She trotted down the two stairs leading from Merlin's house, and paused on the cobblestone street. She looked right, and could envision the stairs leading up to the Bailey. She could go that way to the Postern, knowing Cloud would probably be in Ansem's study.

Adelle turned her head to the left, and looked at the corridor leading to the market place, and beyond that the gummi ship hanger. She took a step toward the corridor then turned, and ran toward the stairs leading to the Bailey.

Cloud stared out at the castle, recalling the events of the day. "They're here", Adelle had said. Had someone arrived? He folded his arms, and leaned against the wall. If someone _had_ come to Hollow Bastion, who and why this world? Was it Adelle?

Hurried footsteps drew Cloud out of his thoughts. He looked up, not at all surprised to see the red-haired girl running toward him. She was leaving tonight, and Adelle could never resist saying goodbye.

"So you're leaving." Cloud said.

Adelle nodded, panting slightly. "I'll come back, though."

Cloud looked at Adelle. "What happened to that guy in red?" he asked.

Adelle started then sighed. "Oh, you mean Ingus." She folded her arms. "He's still looking. I should have met him already, but you were there when I passed out."

Cloud stood up from the wall. "Will he wait for you?" He asked.

Adelle shrugged. "I hope so." She smiled worriedly. "He said he would be in Traverse Town. I'm going there tonight."

"Strange place to go, I thought it was deserted." Cloud murmured thoughtfully, frowning slightly at the ground.

"It is for the most part, but the heartless don't go there, so it's a safe place to meet." Adelle twiddled her thumbs distractedly. "I still can't find the smoke ball." She murmured. "Could you-"

"I'll keep an eye out," Cloud interrupted. "But," He paused. "I'm looking, too."

"That's alright, do what you have to do." Adelle smiled. "Find your light, destroy your darkness, whatever you need. I'll even help you once I find-..." She stopped. She couldn't say his name, she wanted to see him the first time she said his name again. "Once I find him."

Cloud walked toward the stairs leading to the Postern. "Go. I can't guarantee I'll be here when you get back." He said as he left.

Adelle smiled, and shook her head.

Leon stood by the large red dragon-like ship called Ragnarok. Adelle walked up to him, and stared expectantly.

"Can I have-?" Adelle started to ask.

"Where will you go if I give it to you?" Leon frowned.

Adelle started. Leon never asked where she was going before, not even back then...She turned her head away, and sighed. "Around."

Leon held out a rectangular key like a computer chip. He had never really been angry about Adelle taking the ship, but he did worry what the girl got herself into most of the time. With the Organization in play now, and Nobodies everywhere along with Heartless, there was no telling when he would see the girl again.

"Just take care, and check in once in a while, would ya?" Leon folded his arms, a slight smile taking over his face.

"Wow, Leon, a smile." Adelle teased. "You're either really pissed, or..." She smiled slightly. "Worried about little ol' me, maybe?"

"Hm." Leon patted Adelle's shoulder. "Don't destroy my ship, okay?"

Adelle rolled her eyes, and climbed the stairs into the ship. It was the same as it was when she had left it, but still missing something.

"Computer!" She called out; her favorite part of the ship being its voice activation, it made it easier to get away fast when she was being pursued. "Initiate launch sequence." She walked as she talked, heading up to the room she had claimed as her own. She keyed in a code to unlock the door.

"Adelle!" An orange creature with large white paws, long red mane, and whip-like tail pounced on Adelle gleefully. "Adelle! Adelle! Adelle!" It jumped up and down next to the grounded girl.

Adelle coughed, and cursed the creature silently for knocking the wind out of her. "Moombas." She coughed. "How long have you been in there?" she asked, rolling over so she could see into the room. Nothing was out of place, but the bed sheets were tangled up into a nest; a characteristic of moomba sleeping habits. Adelle managed to pick herself up, and staggered into the room, and toward a vanity. She looked at the top of the table then picked up a green tiffany glass box, and carried it with her to the bridge.

"Sleeping _aaaaaaall daaaaaay_!" The mooba announced joyfully.

Adelle sighed. "Well at least you're awake now." She muttered. "Leon would have a fit if he knew you were in here." She glanced at the moomba as she walked down a flight of metal stairs. They continued through a corridor, and up another flight of stairs that lead to the flight deck. A small elevator led to the bridge of the Ragnarok. Adelle looked up as they neared the top, and a large, ornage beak stuck out in her face.

"Oh." The red-head sighed. "I forgot about you." She pushed past the large yellow and black chocobo.

The chocobo turned, and cocked its head. "Kweh?" The black crown feathers on its head perked up.

Adelle looked at the chocobo, started to say something then shook her head. "Strap yourselves in, we're leaving."

_-Approaching gate_- A mechanical voice said.

Adelle belted herself into the pilot's seat; the seat sliding forward automatically so Adelle could reach the controls.

The moomba jumped into the co-pilot's seat, and strapped itself in.

Adelle turned, and looked at the chocobo again. "You better hang onto something."

The chocobo cocked its head again, and it could almost say that it gulped. "Kweh?"

_-Clear for take-off!-_ Chip's voice announced from down in the Gummi ship hanger. _-Three! Two! One!-_

The engines roared, and the flaps opened, and two targeting miniships detached from the Ragnarok's outer hull, orbiting around it. The ship shot into the depths of space like a pebble from a slingshot.

The chocobo wailed, flying back to spread eagle against the back wall of the bridge.

_-Entering Hollow Bastion gate! Good luck, Adelle!-_ Dale exclaimed happily.

Navigating the gate was never a difficult task, plus there were a lot of Heartless and Nobody ships to blow up. It took less than two minutes to reach the edge of the gate, and safely exit. They emerged into open space, the stars all twinkling at them as if saying _Welcome Back!_

"I hate you! I haaate youuuu!" A shrieking voice said over the comm. system.

Adelle sighed, unfastened herself from the seat, set the ship on autopilot, and made her way to the elevator. The chocobo peeled down off of the wall, and landed on the elevator platform.

"You okay?" Adelle asked.

"Kweh." The chocobo said dizzily.

The moomba leapt from the seat, and joined Adelle as she and the chocobo made their way to the observation deck.

"Oh, really." Adelle grumbled, folded her arms, and shook her head.

A little moomba was plastered to the wide window, its right hand on the comm. button. "Get meee doooown!" It wailed.

Adelle shook her head in amusement, and walked over to the white creature. "You're fine."

"A little warning would be nice! Maybe a "Hey, Mog, better strap yourself in" would be _polite_!" He roared.

"Hey Mog, better strap yourself in," Adelle teased. "Next time."

Mog wriggled as Adelle pulled him from the window. "There won't be a next time!" He flew up in front of Adelle. "I'm leavin' this sinkin' ship! Where's the exit?"

"We're in deep space now." Adelle called.

Mog stopped, hovering in mid-air. "So where are we going? We better get there soon!"


	4. Chapter 4

20/02/2008 18:55:00

Okay, so my plan to update a story every week didn't work as I hoped. The flu tends to do that to a person. Ehem.

ANYWAY! I hope at least someone has been waiting for chapter 4 of Find Your Light, which I'm seriously considering changing the title of...to something else...

Enjoy!

~Zex

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"INNNGUUUUS!"

Mog looked around the second district of Traverse Town nervously. There was no one in sight, and the air was still and quiet as the dead, all these facts only agitating the moogle more.

"Y-y-you sh-shouldn't b-be sc-c-c-reaming l-like that." Mog stammered, hovering near the chocobo as it hungrily inspected a small swarm of bugs around a dying lantern.

Adelle turned, and smirked. "What's the matter. Mog? Not scared, are you?" She teased. She cupped her hands to her mouth, and called out again. "IIIINGUUUUUS!"

"M-me? Scared?" Mog dashed behind Adelle's left leg, and trembled there. "N-no way! W-what would g-g-give you that impress-sh-sh-sh-sh-" He gulped. "sha-sha-sha-sha." Mog stammered like a broken record.

The moomba smacked Mog in the back of the head.

"Yipes!" Mog exclaimed, climbing up Adelle's leg to her shoulder.

"Oh, no reason." Adelle chuckled slightly.

The sound of metal on metal clanging had Adelle drawing her pistols from her leg holsters.

"Okay! Now I'm scared!" Mog ducked under Adelle's jacket, now a shaking lump of denim.

Adelle walked slowly around the upper level of district two. She kicked open every door, and turned her firearms to the inside. With nothing but shadows for light inside, she continued on, and down the stairs, mog still shaking under the back of her jacket. Her heels clicked on the worn, concrete tiles as she walked slowly toward the alleyway leading to the old Dalmatian home. The front door hung off its hinges, and the inside smelled of dust and decay.

The chocobo walked in, Moomba perched on its back, and inspected a falling lamp. Its beak tapped the ceramic surface, and the lamp crashed to the ground.

Adelle turned swiftly, heart racing then let out a breath when she saw just the chocobo nudging the now broken lamp.

"Don't touch anything." Adelle sighed shakily.

The moomba nodded, and urged the chocobo toward a dusty couch by tapping the back of the bird's head.

Mog peeked out from under the hem of Adelle's jacket, and spied an old, probably out of tune, piano sitting in the corner, covered in a thick layer of dust like everything else in the room.

Adelle turned the creaking doorknob, and started to pull the door open.

A jaunty, yet sour, tune played from the piano, startling all in the room.

Adelle turned, and glared at Mog. "So help me, if you do that again, I'll-"

"You think I could play a piano with these stubby little arms?" Mog held up his arms indignantly.

Adelle gulped. "We'll pretend that didn't happen."

The piano started up again, sending human, chocobo, moogle, and moomba running for the entrance.

"Let's get ooooutta heeeeeere!" Mog tugged the doorknob, but it didn't budge.

"Over here! Over here!" Moomba ran for the door leading to the next room, and threw its weight against it to no avail.

"Look out, Chocobo coming through!" Adelle exclaimed.

The chocobo ran terrified into the door, toppling it completely. Moomba climbed onto its back, and the four ran for the next room, then the next, each door clattering to the ground as the chocobo barreled through it fearfully.

They finally exited the house, the haunting sound of the piano trailing behind them. Adelle slammed the door shut, and grabbed a sword lying on the ground to bar the door shut.

"Wait-" Adelle looked at the sword, and gasped. "Excalibur." She said shakily. "This is Ingus's sword." It had a long silver blade, and golden hilt.

"Wait, is this the same guy we're tryin' to hook up with?" Mog asked, the shiver returning to his voice.

"That clang we heard earlier." Adelle swallowed hard. "I hope it was Excalibur falling, and not Ingus." She looked around, holding the sword at her side.

A splash was heard behind them, and they all turned to see what all the commotion was.

He wore a wide-brimmed red hat with a white feather sticking out the left side, a long red cape over a red long coat, red vest, high red collar with white edges, white ruff, black pants, and thigh-high brown boots, and a gold buckle on each just under the folded white top. He straightened the black gauntlets he wore, and pulled off his hat. He had blonde hair that appeared to be pushed forward around his face, and piercing blue eyes. He drew a tapered silver sword with a hooked silver hilt, and placed his hat on his head once more.

"AAAA!" Mog screamed. "He's gonna kill us!" The moogle sat on the chocobo's head, and pulled its feathers hurriedly. "Run, chocobo, move it, skedaddle!" He shrieked.

"Ingus!" Adelle beamed, running toward the blonde still carrying Excalibur.

Ingus smiled at the sight of the red-head, but his smile soon turned to a grimace as the girl pointed Excalibur at his throat.

"What treachery is this?" Ingus glowered.

"What the hell was that noise?! Why didn't you hear me calling you, you really scared me, you idiot!" Adelle shouted, lowering the sword.

Ingus sighed with relief. "I apologize, but there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why I did not hear you." He turned a perturbed glare to the waterway he had just stumbled out of.

Adelle raised an eyebrow, turning Excalibur's hilt to the blonde in the red garb. "Does the _why_ have a name? Or long blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a sing-song voice that grates on my nerves?"

Ingus opened his mouth to speak then frowned. "No." He said slowly, stowing the hook-hilted sword known as the break blade onto his back, and Excalibur at the sheath on his belt.

"Good, because I would have to leave you here if she was." Adelle smiled, jumping into the water.

"You are referring to Sara, are you not?" The blonde man raised an eyebrow.

"Yesiree." Adelle grinned, wading into the cave beneath Traverse Town.

Ingus held his tongue like a gentleman, and did not engage Adelle in the girl's beloved petty arguments. It would be both demoralizing to himself, and degrading to indulge the girl.

The blonde turned, sighed, and walked reluctantly back into the tunnel from whence he came.

Adelle stood on the only solid ground in the corner of the cavern, which at one time could lead to Merlin's house above, but the magical platform, and house had long since been devoid of magic since the move to Hollow Bastion.

"Sarah aside, Adelle." Ingus said, walking from the water onto the stone island. " Why call me out to meet you in such a barren world? " He asked, watching the redhead look around the cavern nostalgically. She had told him stories about training within these stone walls, having been found here two years ago, and taken in by Merlin himself. Adelle had come a long way, he was told, but those years would be for naught if anyone knew where the girl had come from. "Princess." He sighed.

"I told you not to call me that, remember?" Adelle snapped, pulled abruptly from her thoughts. She missed Traverse Town; it was the closest thing to a home she had ever known. Her years spent here seemed wasted, and she found herself constantly drawn back to the empty streets, the dusty shops, and the quiet, darkness of the underground waterway.

"As you wish." Ingus gave a small bow only he could pull off.

Adelle rolled her eyes, and batted him away. "Idiot, stop bowing. I'm not royalty."

"As far as you know, Adelle, you are not _anything_." Ingus said pointedly. "That's why you're here, isn't it?" He asked, standing up. "You want to regain the memory you lost before you were found here."

Adelle pursed her lips. Damn him, and his being right. She couldn't hide anything from Ingus no matter how hard she tried. It would be obvious to anyone why she was there. Adelle was always taught _when lost retrace your steps_. She had lost her memory, and traced it all the way back to Traverse Town, but couldn't go any farther, after all, this place was her first memory so far as she could remember.

"Adelle," Ingus said softly. The redhead turned, and looked at him with a pained expression. "I know why you called me here, actually. I'm your next step. We both know I can take you all the way back to the beginning, but the question remains; do you _want_ to go that far?"

Adelle started to say something then stopped. I don't know, she thought. What if her past was awful like her dream? The image of the slain boy, and Adelle falling from the cliff made her wince. Who were those two people watching her fall? Did they care? Were they her enemies?

Arms circled her, and she could smell the cleanness of him before she opened her eyes. "You smell like bleach." Adelle muttered, unconsciously hugging Ingus.

Ingus chuckled slightly. "Shall we go then?"

Adelle clutched the fabric of the red coat in her hands. "Go where?" she whispered, afraid of the answer.

"The past, and beyond." Ingus winked.

Adelle narrowed her eyes, and looked up at the blonde man. "Are you kidding? I ask you where we're going, and you feed me some corny line you probably picked up from one of those smelly storytellers in Port Royal?"

Ingus shrugged. "I thought we were having a moment."

"HA!" Adelle scoffed. "_We_," She pointed between them. "Do not have moments, we have an understanding." she rubbed her fingers together. "Preferably one of the munny variety."

Ingus smirked. "Whatever you say, princess."

Adelle started to protest, but the certainty in Ingus's eyes pushed away all of the red-haired girl's words. "Let's just go, okay? The castle gives me the creeps, and I'd like to get in and out as soon as possible."

"Castle?" Mog gasped, grinning. "As in treasure vaults, hidden staircases to locked troves, and-"

"And fire-breathing dragons who guard it?" Adelle smiled sweetly, and turned to leave.

"Castle, castle, castle!" Moomba cheered, both he and the chocobo following Adelle.

Mog gulped. "Dragons?" He shuddered.

Ingus patted the purple-winged creature on its furry white shoulder. "Fear not, friend. The dragon was slain."

Mog sighed. "That, heh, that's a relief."

"Although heartless claim the castle walls." Ingus said as he walked past the moogle.

Mog looked around then followed behind Ingus, wings flapping. "So, Ingus, you're good with a sword, right?"

Adelle was hesitant to set the course. She had black-marked it, reminding herself to never go back. She had no idea what had happened there, but the mere thought of the castle, and everything it held made the girl sick to he stomach.

The elevator to the bridge rose, Mog now trying to buy his protection from the red mage Ingus.

"I'll give your thirty, no, twenty-five! Wait, I mean twenty percent!" Mog babbled.

"There is nothing you could pay me, friend." Ingus sat down in the co-pilot seat.

Mog landed on the console in front of Ingus. "I'll give you my lucky Moomba doll." He held up a moomba doll embroidered with blue thread.

"Heeey! That's one of my magic dolls! You can't barter with that!" Adelle growled, swiping to grab the doll, but Mog pulled it away.

"Whattya say?" Mog grinned.

"I say," Ingus snatched the doll, and handed it to Adelle, who stuffed it in her lap, and stuck her tongue out at Mog. "There is no treasure in that castle. Only death, and silence."

"Sounds boring, let's go to Halloween town instead." Adelle started to input the coordinates, but Ingus slammed his hand down on the console.

"Adelle." Ingus leveled his gaze with hers.

Adelle pulled the doll out of her lap, and hugged it. She stared straight ahead out the window at the dust and eerie heartless-infested floors that was Traverse Town. She bit her right thumb nail, and squeezed the doll against her chest with her left arm.

"Tell me you don't want to know." Ingus said.

"I don't wanna know." Adelle didn't look at Ingus, just stared straight ahead, biting her thumbnail.

"Look at me, Adelle, and tell _me_, you do not want to know." Ingus said firmly.

Adelle couldn't bring herself to look at Ingus. "I can't." she whispered.

Ingus leaned toward Adelle, and hugged her.

"I want to know, Ingus." Adelle looked up at him. "I _have_ to know."

Ingus smiled, and nodded, and for a moment Adelle felt like she had seen that smile somewhere else; in a different face, at a different time. "Alright, we'll go."

Adelle nodded.

Ingus sat back down in the co-pilot's seat, and set the coordinates. The ship's engines ignited, the thrusters engaged, and the Ragnarok launched from the gummi ship bay of Traverse Town.

Adelle had to excuse herself from the bridge, taking the elevator down to the "wreck deck" as she called it because anything in the large hallway was wrecked, and a perfect place for Moomba and Chocobo to play tag and such.

Moomba galloped by, and ran down a corridor. Chocobo followed moments later.

Adelle deposited the doll in the armory, locked the door with the key, and a barrier spell, and made her way to her room. She sat on the windowsill, watching the stars fly by as the ship warped to "the castle" as it was called now. Once a place of beauty and laughter, it now sat in its own corner of the universe, forgotten by heart and time, referred to more often as "Castle Oblivion" because those who set foot there face the oblivion that is their heart's own memories.

Ingus entered the room without knocking, the door closing behind him.

Adelle turned. "What?" she shifted uncomfortably.

"Am I interrupting what thoughts you have left?" Ingus asked, walking into the room. He wore only a white, long-sleeved shirt with ruffled cuffs, and neck, black pants, his boots, and a shining green stone pendant.

"Ha ha, very funny." Adelle folded her arms, and slouched against the wall. "And no, there's nothing to think about." She stood, and stretched.

"Adelle." Ingus turned as Adelle walked past him to a chest of drawers.

"Hmm?" Adelle looked at Ingus. "Turn around, I'm changing."

Ingus turned as any gentleman would, and folded his arms. "Why do you refuse my advances?"

"Because you're disgusting." Adelle said, pulling off her jacket and tank top, and rummaging topless for a certain t-shirt. "I was sure that shirt is clean."

"Why do you think that?" Ingus turned, and frowned.

"Hey! Half naked, here!" Adelle shouted, crossing her arms to cover her breasts with her hands.

Ingus growled, and whipped off his shirt. "There, now we're even, so tell me why I repulse you so!"

Adelle stared at him for a good long minute. "You don't really, okay?" She turned back to the dresser. "Geeeeez. Masculine, much?"

"Yes, I am," Ingus walked up to Adelle, and grasped her shoulders. "And like any man, I am attracted to a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Adelle gasped, blushing. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! Every time you're here, you try to seduce me!" She turned to grab her discarded tank top, and Ingus hugged her.

Ingus left his skin absorb the feeling of Adelle's naked flesh beneath his arms, and the way her breath increased as they stood in the room topless together. "I do not come to you out of lust, or greed. I lo-"

"No." Adelle covered Ingus's mouth. "Don't say it."

Ingus watched Adelle with confused blue eyes.

Adelle's hands slid from Ingus's lips, and over the teardrop crystal around his neck. "Don't say it." She watched her warped reflection in the crystal. "If you say it, you'll die."

Ingus kissed Adelle's forehead, his arms squeezing her gently.

"I'm serious, Ingus. If you love me, she'll kill you." Adelle looked up at the blonde man. "She kills everybody I get close to."

"Because you push them away to a place where Edea can take them." Ingus brushed red hair behind Adelle's ear. "But you have yet to cause the death of another."

"I killed someone, Ingus, I know it!" Adelle sobbed. "That boy in my dream!"

"What boy?" Ingus started.

"That boy dead on the ground. I see him every night, and then I fall off the cliff _every night_, and when I wake up I'm crying. I can never remember his face, but I know he's there, and it's my fault!" Adelle shouted, tears welling in her eyes.

"Cliff." Ingus murmured. "The princess...you fell off the cliff."

"You weren't there." Adelle sobbed.

Ingus moved one hand to the back of Adelle's head, and stroked her hair still up in a bun. "I was there, princess."

Adelle turned her head to look up at the man's face. "When? _Where_?"

Ingus stared at his reflection. "I made it to the castle. They said..." He looked at Adelle, who considered him curiously. Ingus shook his head, and offered Adelle a small smile. "You wouldn't remember me back then, but when you woke up I made sure to be by your side. Always, your highness." He slid his arms from around Adelle, and grasped her shoulders. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

Adelle grabbed Ingus's arms, and held him before her. "If you ever..." She murmured.

"Princess?" Ingus tilted his head to see the red-head's face.

Adelle glared up at him, and jerked the blonde, flipping him sideways. The motion-sensitive door opened as the blonde was hurled toward it, and crashed into the railing outside.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Adelle shouted.

Ingus righted himself, rubbing his head. "Princess, was that-"

Adell threw the man's shirt at his head.

"-really necessary?" Ingus grumbled.

"Yes, and stop calling me princess!" Adelle exclaimed.

-_Adelle Adelle!-_ The Moomba's squeaky voice echoed over the intercom.

Adelle walked to a panel next to the door, arms folded over her chest.

"Cranky gunslinger." Ingus grumbled, pulling on his shirt, and standing up.

"Yes, Moomba, what is it?" Adelle ignored Ingus as he stood up, and wobbled down the catwalk toward his quarters.

-_We're dead! We're all gonna diiiiie!-_ Mog wailed.

Adelle sighed. "I'm on my way." she rolled her eyes, and pulled a black tank-top out of her dresser drawer, and pulled it on as she left the room.

"It's getting clooooserrrrrr!" Mog wailed, jerking the ship's controls, but the Ragnarok failed to move because it was stuck in auto-pilot.

"Closer, closer, closer!" Moomba jumped up and down on the co-pilot's seat. "Danger, daaangerrrr!"

The lift from the observation deck to the bridge came to a stop at the bridge, and Adelle winced. "Everyone shut up!" She exclaimed.

Moomba leaped off the seat, skidding to a stop next to Adelle then stood up on his back legs, grabbed Adelle's right wrist, and dragged her toward the pilot's seat.

"What is that?" Adelle peered at the pilot viewscreens, and the ship following at a distance. It was a small ship, but well-equipped. "Is this ahead of us?" Adelle squinted at the object on the screens. She picked Mog up as he flailed fearfully, and took his place in the pilot's seat.

"It's behind us! It's chasing us, and we're all gonna diiiiie!" Mog wailed.

"SHUT UP!" Adelle shouted at the same time Ingus's voice did.

Adelle turned, and looked at the blonde red mages standing on the lift, and frowned with guilt. She turned to look forward again as Mog climbed on her head, pointing frantically at the screen.

"How long has the ship been following us?" Ingus asked as he approached the forward consoles.

Adelle bit her lower lip, and stared at the screen.

"Adelle." Ingus's voice grew sharp.

"Hm?" Adelle looked at the blonde, and a lump formed in her throat. _I shouldn't have thrown him like that._ She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I don't know." She said softly.

Ingus nodded once. "Alright, I'll man the aft cannon."

"Now wait just a minute!" Adelle snapped as Ingus approached the lift. "We don't know that it's hostile."

"We're in the middle of space, Adelle, who else is fool enough to venture where only the heartless and nobodies go?" Ingus frowned.

"It hasn't shot at us." Adelle gestured to the forward screens now showing a magnified view of the ship. "And besides, I know that ship. It's the Highwind, it belongs to King Mickey."

Ingus squinted at the girl as if it would clear up her statement. "King Mickey?" He repeated. "We're not exactly on the top of his to-do list, Adelle. The last time you saw King Mickey, he turned tail, and ran from you."

"He was busy." Adelle folded her arms.

"With what? In case you haven't forgotton that was at Castle Oblivion."

"I know." Adelle clenched her teeth.

"Where the Nobodies live, in a manner of speaking."

"I know." Adelle said louder.

"The last place you saw your brother, and that god-forsaken witch who-!"

" GODDAMMIT, I KNOW!" Adelle wanted to throw something at Ingus, and Mog was the only unfortunate object in reach.

Mog 's head hit Ingu's chin, and the little white moogle crumpled to the floor.

"Ow..." Mog rasped.

"I hope throwing live creatures isn't going to become a habit of yours." Ingus glowered.

"God know how long you've had to figure that one out, _Ingus_." Adelle stuck her tongue out at the man.

Ingus crouched, picked up Mog, and stood.

"I see a light. I'm coming mother," Mog reached out a hand, and touched Ingus's chin. His vision cleared, and he saw the blonde frowning at him. "AAAA! IT'S WORSE, I'M IN HELL! GWAAA!" He wriggled, and fell to the floor again.

Ingus sighed, and shook his head. "I'm going to the engine room."

Adelle stuffed her hands in her pockets. "To do what?"

"To get away from you since _I_ seem to be the bad guy on the bridge today. You're being hailed!" He shouted as the lift lowered slowly.

Adelle turned to see her incoming comm. button blinking. "Shit." She approached it in two strides, and pressed it with her palm.

_On the screen, Donald, King Mickey's head magician, hopped up and down angrily , on fist outstretched to the screen, the other swinging back and forth._

_Goofy stood next to the duck, trying to calm him down, and Sora sat in the pilot's seat, head leaning in his hand._

Adelle pressed a blue button on her console that captured the screen image. She was almost too amused to speak, but since she had driven her sword-wielding compatriot away, she needed someone else to talk to until he decided to come back up to the bridge.

"Hello?" Adelle sang, waving a hand slowly in front of the screen.

_-Ah!- Sora jumped up out of his seat, and approached the screen. -It's me, Sora!- He waved. -We've been trying to contact you!-_

Adelle twisted a finger in her red hair. "Yeah, sorry, my phone was on silent."

_Sora squinted, his confused face more amusing than his bored one._

"You make really funny faces." Adelle laughed. "So what's up?"

_-We-GAAH!- Sora fell to the ground as Goofy jumped on him, grinning at the screen._

_-Heey there, we been tryin' to call ya, a-hyuck!-_

"Oh, Sora! Goofy, should you really be jumping on him like that?" Adelle gasped.

_Sora stood up, pushing Goofy off of him. "Yeah, I'm okay."_

Adelle sighed with relief. "Hey, how about you guys come aboard? Your ship should fit in my cargo hold. Besides, it'll be nice to have some company for a while."

_-Yeah!- _Sora beamed.

_-Great idea!- Goofy grinned. Even Donald looked like he appreciated the invitation._

"Yes!" Adelle clapped her hands. She pushed a big white button on the pilot's console then trotted toward the lift. "I'm bringin' you in!"

"Great!" Sora gave the girl on screen a thumb up then the comm. channel switched back to black, starry skies, and the rear of Ragnarok drawing rapidly closer. He opened a channel to the engine room where two chipmunks were scurrying around making adjustments to the speed. "Hey, Chip and Dale, we're going to see Adelle on her ship."

-_Righty-O!- Dale waved from atop a turbine._

_-We'll keep the ship in tip-top shape!- Chip saluted._

"Let's get going!" Donald stomped a foot.

Outside, the ship rose into a brightly-lit cargo bay. Sora closed out the screens, leaving the windows exposed.

Adelle jumped up and down, waving her arms at the ship. A small lion-like creature, and moogle, and a giant chicken were with her.

"Woah." Sora gawked at the chocobo. "What is that thing?"

"Come on, Sora!" Goofy called.

"Heeey!" Adelle hopped as the trio walked down the boarding ramp extended from the Highwind. "Long time no see!" she called.

Sora waved, running down the ramp. He stopped in front of Adelle, Goofy and Donald at his sides. "Hey, how's it goin?"

Adelle frowned slightly. "Slow and steady, I guess. What brings you to this neck of the universe?" She clasped her hands in a praying gesture in front of her, and leaned forward toward Sora, which made the teen jump back. "Before I forget, I'm sorry I was so cold to you when we first met. I really do like meeting new people, I was just bummed about something."

"Hey, no hard feelings." Sora chuckled, scratching the back of his head. This girl kinda looked like Kairi. He blushed at the thought of his red-haired friend.

"And Donald?" she picked up the duck, and hugged him. "Thanks for healing my leg."

"Hey, pumme down, put me down!" Donald demanded, flailing.

"Gawrsh, Adelle, you seem real dif'ernt than before, a-hyuck."

Adelle sighed. "This is me, I swear, but I've been having a bad time recently."

"Yeah, about that. Those hearts you took from the pride lands." Sora folded his arms, looking thoughtful. "You said you were looking for someone's heart, right?"

Adelle nodded. "Yes. I really shouldn't bother, but...I owe him a lot. This is the least I can do." She turned, smiling, and hop/walked toward a door to the right.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy huddled.

"Do you guys know anything about her?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Goofy looked at Donald.

Donald gulped. "We, uh, hehehehe."

"A-hyuck, she's a princess." Goofy smiled.

Sora gasped. "What? No way!"


End file.
